Pleasure or punishment
by WhyInTheWorld
Summary: So, i've been wondering what life in the brotherhood would sorta be like if you didn't just have to do this quests and then kill your family members. So, a story of a new sisters beginning in the Brotherhood
1. Chapter 1

Punishment or Pleasure Chapter 1

OC/ Lucien Lachance/ Vicente Valteri

Intro: OC P.O.V

Being told that you can't interfere with the fate of a dark brother or sister when they need a family member most never did sit well with me. Surely as a family (although it may be a family of assassins) we should be able to help another family member without being reprimanded by our superiors for our actions. Surely saving the life of a family member would be something to be commended by. But apparently it's not. This I found out the hard way.

I had been out on a contract and had been on my way back to the sanctuary to report my success to Vicente and Ocheeva. Whilst walking along the blue road back towards Cheydinhal I heard the familiar sounds of steel against steel up ahead. Taking a more covered approach towards the fighting (through the bushes) I made my way forward to investigate the fighting. Now normally I am one for, not necessarily charging my enemies, but I would always face bandits and the normal wildlife on the roads face to face. For some reason though, I didn't this time. Now it should be said at this point that I am a high elf. I know, you're thinking the sneaky mage type, but really i'm not. Ocheeva reckons that I have Nord or at least beefy imperial blood in me. I'm not what you would call a standard high elf. Sure I have the height and the intellect of the high elves but I'm much more, well, beefy and a lot stronger than the norm of the race. Anyway I digress, nearing the sound of the fight I see two bandits, one dunmer and one a female redguard, fighting a young Breton girl who instantly reminded me of Antoinetta. It looks like she's going to be the next piece of road kill, she's wounded on her side and only the redguard has a slight nick across her face. I can't help but think that nick is definitely going to leave a scar, one the redguard will not be best pleased about. So the girl is fighting for her life and just as I am about to move on, she screams something that stops me dead in my tracks and makes me whirl around.

'For the glory of Sithis!'

She's a dark sister. I don't know what came over me in that moment, but I jumped from the bushes and rushed the redguard. She was startled of course, seeing a beefy high elf just burst from the foliage, and had little time to react. I grabbed her by the throat and snapped her neck. Dropping the now lifeless corpse to the ground I turned my attention toward the dunmer who had now recovered from the shock of my sudden appearance and was starting towards me. I pulled my short blade from its sheath and made my move. Dodging his attack and moving to a position behind him, I rammed my blade through his back and into his heart. Removing my blade from his torso I wiped it clean and put it back into it's sheath, watching as his body fell to the ground, face first into a pool of his own blood. That was satisfying, I had almost forgotten about the girl I was saving, almost. As I turned to her she had a look of sheer fear and bewilderment upon her face.

'So, I saved your life. Funny, that revealing yourself as a child of Sithis, actually saved your life. Ironic isn't it?'

'Er who are you?'

'How about we start with who you are and why you are, presumably, on your way to Cheydinhal.'

'I can't tell you anything. I'm in enough trouble as it is'

'What is the colour of night?'

'Huh?'

'What is the colour of night?'

'Oh, Sanguine my brother.'

'Finally, now we're getting somewhere. So who are you?

'My name's Fransine. Most people just call me Fran though.'

'Hello Fran. Well before we discuss anything more, lets get out of the open shall we? You can tell me why you're here, on the way to the town.'

'Uh ok'

…..

'So, I still don't know your name'

'It's Cyrus'

'Cyrus huh. Are you a speaker?'

'Ha ha no. Why? Do I look that intimidating?'

'Well yes. Sort of. And the way you killed those bandits'

'Hmm, well lets just say I found a niche with the family'.

'Huh ok, are you from Cheydinhal sanctuary?

'And how would you know about said sanctuary?

'I am supposed to go there. I had just finished my uh, initiation and Lucien Lac…..

'What?'

'What?'

'You said you just finished your initiation?'

'Yeah, why?'

Oh shit, just finished her initiation. That means Lucien is somewhere close and he saw me save her. Oh crap. He's probably following us right now, and if so it means he knows I've figured it out. Man he's going to be one unhappy speaker when we get into the sanctuary. I just broke a major unwritten rule. This would've been fine. If she wasn't a newbie and being observed.

Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Punishment or Pleasure Chapter 2

Lucien's P.O.V

I had been sent to recruit a new family member a few days back and was now following her back toward Cheydinhal. She had successfully completed the initiation task I had given her a few days back with minimal difficulty. I had sent her to kill a man named Rufio, a Breton who was in his later years of life. She favoured the virgin blade I had given her 'the blade of woe'.

Following her back to the sanctuary and she seems capable enough. In need of some training and refinement perhaps, but then most recruits are. Ah bandits ahead, let us see how she deals with more capable human opponents instead of wild animals or decrepit older men . A dunmer and a redguard, this should be interesting. She dodges the arrows let fly by the dunmer and is making fast towards the redguard. She dodges the attack of the redguard and manages to land a strike of her own. Not a lethal blow but enough to distract the redguard.

'Ah! You bitch! That's going to scar!'

'And here I thought it made an improvement'

'arrrrgh!'

Hmm, she has a mouth on her. Hopefully it won't lead her in to trouble. She'd better keep watch of that dunmer. Huh? Cyrus? What is he doing hiding in the bushes over there? Surely he's not afraid of some bandits?

'Ahhh!'

'That's pay back for my face bitch. Now you die!'

Well it looks like she won't be joining us after all. Ah good he's turning away.

'Arrrrrrrg! For the glory of Sithis!'

Humph, been recognised by the brotherhood for all of 5 minutes and she thinks she knows it all. CYRUS! Don't you dare go after her, I don't want to have to punish you. Actually that might be an intriguing idea. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

…

Ooooooh, so what's Lachance got in store for Cyrus (o/c)? You just have to wait and see. Reviews appreciated.


End file.
